villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kitten Catastrophe Crew
The Kitten Catastrophe Crew are the secondary antagonists of the kids TV show PAW Patrol. They are the incompetent companions of Mayor Humdinger. They are essentially kitten versions of the PAW Patrol, with each member having the same job and gear as one of the PAW Patrol members. Physical appearances Cat Chase Cat Chase is a Cymric with brown eyes, a black nose, and tan and brown fur. He wears a blue uniform with yellow trim and a black bow tie with the KCC logo on it. The insides of his ears are pink. His fur is tan on his face, paws, the lower halves of his legs, and tip of his tail, and brown everywhere else. Cat Marshall Cat Marshall is a cow cat who has brown eyes, a black nose and white fur with black spots, like a Dalmatian dog. The insides of his ears are red. and his muzzle is a slightly brighter white than the rest of his fur. His uniform is red with yellow trim, and has a red KCC tag attached to its front. Cat Rocky Cat Rocky is a Tabby with gray fur, a white muzzle, a pink nose, green eyes and pink ear interiors. His uniform is green with an orange collar that a green KCC tag hanging from it, and blue trim around his midsection. Additionally, he wears a green cap with the KCC logo on it. Cat Rubble Cat Rubble is an American Bobtail who has brown fur with darker brown stripes on his head, cheeks, tail and legs, a white muzzle and paws, a pink nose and brown eyes. His uniform is yellow with a black collar that has a yellow KCC tag. Cat Skye Cat Skye is a Selkirk Rex with golden brown fur, with dark brown circles around her eyes. Her fur is also tan on her paws, legs, muzzle and the tip of her tail. She has a pink nose and golden eyes. She wears a pink uniform with a lighter pink collar that has a pink KCC tag. She also has a pair of pink aviator goggles on her head. Cat Zuma Cat Zuma is a Tabby with brown eyes, a bushy tail, and brown fur with darker brown stripes on his head, cheeks, tail and legs. His nose is black, and his muzzle and paws are white. His uniform is orange with a blue collar that an orange KCC tag hangs from, and blue trim. Meow-Meow Meow-Meow is a silver robotic cat with blue eyes and a purple bow on its head. "Her" muzzle, chest, legs and the insides of "her" ears are white, and "she" has a black nose. "She" has a purple collar with white dots and a purple KCC tag. Personality Just like Mayor Humdinger, they love to cheat and cause mischief. They try and assist Mayor Humdinger in his evilness. However, they are not as arrogant as he is, and actually show disgust at some of his evil plans. Trivia *He has only named ony kitten, that being Cat Rocky. (He named it "Tabby".) Category:Incompetent Category:Sadists Category:Egotist Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Vandals Category:Criminals Category:Nameless Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Mute Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Thief Category:Cheater Category:Twin/Clone Category:Destroyers Category:Dimwits Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Homicidal Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Saboteurs Category:On & Off